Middle School Life
by Kusanagi the Blood Angel
Summary: Join the Main Six and other characters from the show as they fall in love, make enemies, have fun, and take on middle school! Adventure Awaits! Contains Humanized Ponies Now Accepting OC's. On Hiatus.
1. Info

**Hello everyone, Kusanagi the Blood Angel here, this is the first time i've written something like this, as well as my first my little pony fanfic, so please go easy on me.**

**This story will be different from the t.v show since it will take place on earth, but it will still have everything from the show! The setting will be a large, humongous vally so it will have forest(everfree) nature, animals, etc, and a middle school academy that the Main Six will attend, so it will be filled with romance, drama, fights, competition, and a few laughs here and their.**

**Their will be no magic though, that's why we will have OC's!**

**Please do not send them in via review. I have a forum to post them in and I don't want to get in trouble! I will also accept them by PM message.**

**So create an OC, fall in love, and as I said before, please do not send in by review! (I know that it is not much of an intro, but please bear with me . . . )**

myforums/Kusanagi-the-Blood-Angel/3450154/

**If the link do's not work, I will have it posted on my profile page, so if you have any questions or problems, please PM me!**

**Well, this is Kusanagi the Blood Angel out!**


	2. Chapter 1: New begining of an old life

**Chapter 1: New beginning of an old life**

It was a bright morning as a small car traveled down the road leading into ponyvill, behind the wheel was a young woman with dark blue hair and eyes almost the same color, while sitting in the passenger seat was a boy with the same style hair as hers, but with the colors of white, sky blue, and turquoise.

The young woman gave out a small sigh as a feeling of nostalgia came over her, she then glanced over a boy and a smile formed on her face, his gentle violet eyes were now full of determination as they stared at the sketch book in his lap, the pencil in his hand a flurry as a drawing began to take shape.

"So which one is it this time" she asked in a kind voice. Startled by the sudden question, the boy dropped the pencil in his hand and gave the woman a solemn look. "Eh, sorry about that Astrayel, guess I forgot how easily startled you can get."

Astrayel gave out a sigh as his solemn expression turned into a smile "It's alright Aunt Luna and its Aquila this time" Astrayel then held up the sketch book, on the page was an eagle with it's wings spread out, it's claws open as if it was about to catch it's next prey, then all through out the eagle many different lines could be seen, almost each one connected by small circles.

"I still can't believe you're able to do all that with constellations, all I see is a bunch of lines every time I look at them" Astrayel slightly blushed at the comet, and turned his gaze to the front window.

"To think it's been a year since we left ponyvill" he said with tiredness in his voice, his smile then changed into a frown "I hope Twilight and Spike still remember me, by what mom said they've made a lot of new friends."

"Of course they'll remember you, you're their oldest and closest friend, in fact I think you might like who their new friends are." Astrayel didn't say anything else, he instead picked up the pencil he dropped and began working on the Aquila constellation again. A little disappointed, Luna gave her full attention back to the road, "I hope you're right Aunt Luna" Astrayel said in a barely audible tone, but Luna was able to hear what he said. "_Don't worry Astrayel, I promise everything will be all right"_ was the last thing she thought as they entered ponyvill.

They drove around for almost an hour; Astrayel's house was only a few minutes away but the new buildings and attractions kept them busy. After a while they finally arrived at one of the largest houses in ponyvill, and standing in front of the door way waiting for them was a woman with pink eyes and the same hair style as Astrayel and Luna but with the colors pink, green, blue and purple, she had on a beautiful white dress with a gold trim and on her face was a large smile.

"Mom!" he yelled out as he jumped out of the parked car and almost knocking over the woman with a tight hug. "Hello dear, I've missed you so much" the woman said as she embraced him, albeit with more force.

"Hello Tia" Luna said as she stood in front of the car with Astrayel's bags in her hands. "Hello Lulu, it's been a long time" she then broke the hug, but kept her hands on his shoulders "Astrayel, could you go please put you're stuff up in you're room, I would like to catch up with you're Aunt Luna for a bit."

"Of course mom!" he said with enthusiasm, he then ran over to Luna and took his bags from her, but before going inside he gave her a big hug "thank you, Aunt Luna" she returned the embrace as well and gave him a loving smile. "You're welcome sweetie, now hurry up stairs, me and you're mom have a lot to talk about." They then broke the embrace and Astrayel ran inside, he took the stairs to the top floor and stood in front of his bedroom door.

Putting his luggage on the floor he cracked the door open and peaked inside, it was the same as he left it a year ago. Opening the door all the way he grabbed his bags and went in, again he placed them on the floor, this time in his room and made a quick sweep with his gaze. "Alice, im home" he said in a quiet tone, for a few moments nothing happened, but then a small animal like noise rose from his bed and filled the room. The two pillows on his bed began to rustle, and between them popped out a black rabbit with red eyes and a red bow on her right ear.

The rabbit made an excited chatter as she leapt from the bed and onto his shoulder; she then began to nuzzle his cheek. "I missed you to Alice" he then grabbed her from his shoulder and placed her in his arms as he plopped onto the bed. Laying back onto the bed, he shut his eyes, enjoying the feeling of nostalgia that began to overtake him, well that is until he felt Alice thumping his chest with her foot. Opening his eyes, he gave her a small smile "what is it Alice" she then pointed to his bed side table; on it was a small black box. Carefully opening it up he was surprised to see a pendant that was a beautiful golden-yellow sun and a pretty blue crescent moon inside. Letting Alice back onto his shoulder and pendant in his hand he ran back down stairs.

Hearing the voices of his mom and Luna, he entered the living room to find the two chatting comfortably on the couch. Feeling another presence in the room they both stopped talking and look at him with smiles "what is it dear?" Celestia asked him in a loving tone, taking the seat between then he held out the pendant "I found this in a box on my table, and I've never seen it before.

The smile on her face grew larger as she took the pendant from his hand "it was a gift from you're father, he gave it to me on the night you were born" she then held it by the chain and placed it around his neck "now I want you to have it, consider it a late birthday present."

With tears beginning to form, he gave her one of the tightest hugs in his life "thank you so much mom, I love it. I promise that I'll always take care of it!" They kept the hug on for a few moments until they heard Luna get up.

"Well, I've got someone else to visit so I'll see you two later" she began walking out of the room. "Tell Snowflake that I'll be by soon Aunt Luna" She stopped and gave him a small smile "of course I will" she then continued out of the room and then out the front door. "Uh hey mom" she looked at him "I was wondering if it would be alright if I visited Twilight and Spike?" she then gave him another bright smile "of course it is dear, you might want to take a shower first though."

Astrayel then stood up from the couch, Alice still on his shoulder and headed back up to his room, letting Alice onto his bed and putting the pendant on the side table he took of his clothes and began his shower. After a few minutes and with a towel wrapped around his waist he stood in front of the mirror, on his body were three deep scars that began from the top right of his chest to the bottom left of his stomach. He gently touched them, but quickly jerked his hand back.

With a look of despair on his face he finished drying off and changed into a dark blue short sleeved shirt and black jeans, followed by black high tops and a black hooded jacket. Placing the necklace around his neck and grabbing his phone, he gave Alice a warm pat on the head and went back down stairs, bidding goodbye to his mother he took off out of the house and down the street.

Astrayel was standing in front of a large tan house; next to it was a humongous and wide tree with what looked like a door and windows on the front of it. Without a moment to spare he knocked on the door of the tree and waited. A loud "coming!" was heard and the door opened to reveal a small boy with spiky green hair and emerald green eyes, he had on a pair of light purple shorts and a green tee shirt with a dark purple hoodie.

"The little boy went wide eyed when he saw who it was that had been knocking. "A-Astrayel!" Astrayel gave him a smile "hey Spike, it's been a long time" Spike quickly ran into Astrayel and embraced him in a hug "I-I can't believe it, it's really you!" "Spike who is it?!" shouted a feminine voice from the tree, without a word they both entered the tree and walked up the stairs into a large room filled with books. Sitting in the middle was a girl with strait dark purple hair that had a pink and light purple streak going through it; she had on a dark purple sweater and a pink skirt. She didn't notice the two had entered since her purple colored eyes were focused on the book in her hands.

"Uh, Twilight" she didn't respond "Twilight" Spike said a little louder, but still no response. "Twilight!" it was Astrayel who spoke this time. Fed up with the interruptions Twilight put the book down looked at the two with a glare, which then changed to one of complete shock. "No way" was all that she managed to get out before suddenly tackling Astrayel to the floor with a hug.

"I can't believe you're back!" Twilight yelled while tears began to fall from her eyes. "Uh ye-yeah, it's been a long time Twiley" he said with a stutter as a light blush spread out over his face. Finally standing up she wiped a few tears away and helped him up. "So, when did you get back?" she sat back down in the chair she was reading in, Spike brought out two more chairs and sat in one himself while Astrayel took the other one. "About earlier this morning, I can't tell you two how glad I am to be home, I've especially wanted to see you two, since you are now officially my brother and sister."

They both gawked at him "wh-what are you talking about Astrayel?" Spike asked with confusion in his voice.

"Well since Cadence and Shining Armor are married, that makes him my cousin. But I think of him more as an older brother honestly, and since you two are his brother and sister that makes you my siblings" he smiled at the logic he just used, but poor Spike seemed to be even more confused than before.

"It means that he's are brother now Spike" Twilight simply said with a short sigh. "Oh, then why didn't you say that in the first place?" it was Astrayel's turn to sigh as he face palmed.

"So I heard that you guys made some new friends?" he asked the question in a happy tone, but on the inside a great feeling of dread began to well up. "Why yes, six of them to be precise" she said in a pleasant tone "oh, well that's nice" he said in a happy tone, but right now he was thinking _"so I guess that means they don't need me any more." _This thought kept running through his mind until spike shook him "hey, are you okay Astrayel?"

Putting on a false smile he gave Spike a loving pat on the head "of course im okay little bro, just a little jet lagged from the trip home." He then turned to Twilight who was stareing at him with uncertain eyes, "uh, so what have you guys have planned tomorrow, since summer's almost over I thought we could go over to the lake like we used to do" they both exchanged an uneasy glance before Twilight finally spoke again.

"Um, we actually have plans to hang out with the others tomorrow at the park" "oh, o-okay, sorry about that then." The feeling of dread he had felt before began to grow until it felt like a boulder in his stomach. "How about you come with us?" A look of surprise spread across Astrayels face, he wasn't expecting that. "Why don't you come with us tomorrow, that way you'll be able to meet all are new friends and hang out with us, I think you might like them actually."

With the feeling of dread beginning to leave him, his look of surprise turned into one of joy "I would be honored to join you" he said while giving a slight bow in his seat. After that Astrayel told them about all the different places he had seen, and all the different people he had met. They continued talking like this until late into the afternoon, with a group hug and quick goodbye Astrayel left the tree house and made the trek home, after getting home he had dinner with his mother and they talked a little about his trip. After they ate and dishes were put away he went back up to his room and began unpacking his bags.

Pulling out the many different notebooks and sketch books he brought along, Astrayel grabbed them all up and sat at his desk, it was covered in a mess of papers that had different drawings on them, all constellations. Opening up one of the drawers he began putting the books into different sections, trying to at least make things a little organized.

After that was done and with nothing else to do he flipped on the computer on his desk, clicking on one of the pop ups an image came up. It was a picture of him, Twilight, Cadence, and Shining Armor from years ago. Twilight was sitting on Shining Armors shoulders while next to them Cadence had her arms wrapped around Astrayels neck.

Clicking another button the image switched to another one, this time of him Celestia, Luna and a bow with snow white hair and ice blue eyes. Celestia was standing behind Astrayel while Luna was standing behind the white haired bow, they both wore smiles while the two boys had their arms over the other's shoulder and held up their hands making the peace sign, and they both also wore a smile.

Clicking the same button once again, the image changed and the feeling of dread Astrayel felt before began to well up inside him once again. It was a picture of him, Celestia, and a man with dark purple eyes and short black hair with red streaks, they all three faced the camera with smiles while forming a sort of group hug position.

"_Dad . . ." _was all he thought while looking at the photo, then a memory came to him, it was the same man but he was laying on the ground with a puddle of blood forming around him. He felt tears threaten to fall, try as much as he might they began to flow, and the room was filled with the soft sound of sobs. After what felt like hours he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up with blurry eyes he saw his mother with one of the most sincere smiles she had ever given him. He wrapped his arms around her and began to sob even louder, after a while of this he calmed down, She then picked him up and gently placed him in his bed, pulling the blanket over him Alice popped out and cuddled next to his head.

She gave him a warm smile and a kiss on the head before she shut down the computer, trying her best to not look at the monitor. She quietly shut the door behind her and before entering into her own room she began to sob lightly.

* * *

_**Hello everyone! Thank you to all who sent in you're OC's already, I promise that they will be in the story, if fact the next chapter will have a few of them. I know that it sounds like a bit of a dark story, but I have plans to brighten the mood of things. **_

_**Oh, and if anyone has ever read the manga Kataribe no List please PM me! :) well, until the next chapter Kusanagi the Blood Angel out! /)**_


	3. Chapter 2: New friends, new worries

**Chapter 2: New friends, new worries**

Astrayel slowly sat up as the feeling of sleep still lingered through out his body. He was surprised to learn that he was still in his clothes that he wore yesterday instead of his pajamas, well that is, until the memory of the events of what had happened last night hit him like a tribe of stampeding buffalo. With a sigh he slowly crept out of his bed, trying not to wake Alice, he then quickly changed out of his clothing and went into the shower. After getting out he changed into a black tee and gray jeans, he then grabbed his phone and put on his pendant that had somehow ended up on his bed side table.

He slowly made his way down the stairs; he kept thinking what his mother would say, would she want to talk about it, or would she pretend nothing had happened at all. He hoped it was the later, but he knew better than to hope for something like that when it came to his mother. With another sigh he quickened his pace down the stairs into the dinning room and where he was greeted with the smell of eggs.

Taking a seat he spotted his mom in the kitchen, she was still in her pajamas, which were a white top and bottom with a silver trim and over that she wore an apron; she also had her long hair in a pony tail to keep it out of her face. Noticing that he was in the dinning room she turned to him and gave him a smile, but instead of bringing peace to his thoughts, it worsened them. Her eyes were red and blood shot, obviously she had not gotten much sleep and she had been . . . crying. He forced a smile and she returned her attention to the food, a few minutes later she came into the dinning room herself with two plates of eggs and placed one of them in front of Astrayel. Taking the seat across from him they began to eat in an uncomfortable silence. Astrayel was beginning to loose his composure, this wasn't a normal thing in the mornings, to have nothing but complete silence instead of talking, he may have wanted her to act like nothing had happened last night but this was ridicules.

"So uh, mom, Twilight and Spike invited me to the park to meet their friends yesterday." This seemed to do the trick as she looked at him with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

"Well that's a wonderful idea, im sure that you'll have a wonderful time meeting them dear, and they are all very nice girls."

"Wait, you've met them before, and what do you mean girls!?"

You see, Astrayel is not so good around girls; he gets nervous and a little panicky. The only reason why he's not like that around Twilight is because he's known her almost all his life, that and the fact that they're family.

"You mean Twilight didn't tell you, well just remember to stay calm and im sure that you won't have any problems dear."

He lowered his head a bit and dark squiggly lines appeared above his head as a dark aura enveloped him. "Thanks for the advice."

He quickly finished up his breakfast and placed the dishes into the dish washer, then after giving his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek he ran out the door and began making his way to Twilight and Spikes house, while at the same time mentally preparing himself for who he was about to meet.

"Don't worry about a thing Astrayel; you're going to have a great time" Twilight assured Astrayel as the three of them walked through the park. Twilight was now wearing a short sleeved light purple shirt with a darker purple skirt while spike had on a pair of green shorts and a purple tank top.

"I wish you would have told me they were all girls still though, that way I wouldn't be freaking out right now"

"You probably wouldn't have came if we did" it was Spike who spoke this time, and even though he hated to admit it, he couldn't say he was wrong, most likely he would try to come up with an excuse to get out of it.

"Well I guess it's too late for me to do anything about it now" before anything else was said between the three they finally arrived at the picnic spot where four girls were waiting for them.

One of them was a tanned girl with long blond hair with a red band holding it in a loose pony tail and bright green eyes; she wore a stenson cowboy hat on her head followed by a red shirt with medium length sleeves and blue jeans.

The second girl had long, wiled rainbow colored hair and magenta eyes, she had on a sky blue hooded jacket and dark blue shorts.

The third girl had long, bluish-purple hair that blended together perfectly that curled at the ends just right, she had sapphire blue eyes and wore a beautiful white dress.

The fourth girl hand long pink hair that seemed to hide her face, revealing only one of her crystal blue eyes, she wore a long sleeved yellow sweater with a light blue skirt.

"Sorry were late girls, this is my . . . brother Astrayel" Twilight seemed a little unsure about what she just said but it filled Astrayel with happiness to hear her say it. The feeling was interrupted though as the girl with the cowboy hat suddenly grasped his hand, which she started shaking vigorously.

"Well howdy their partner, Twi and Spike here have told us quite a bit about ya'll, mah name's Applejack and it's nice to finally meet cha Astrayel."

After Applejack's hand shake and stopping his arm from continuing to move he thought about what she said for a moment, he then turned to Twilight and Spike with a look of surprise.

"You told them about me?" They both turned there heads in opposite directions and began focusing their attention on different things.

He was about to say something else, until an arm draped over his shoulder. Bringing his head back around he discovered it was the rainbow haired girl.

"So I heard that you went on a trip exploring the world and that you met a lot of different people, I just want to let you know that no matter how many athletes you met, I Rainbow Dash am the number one in the world!"

A sweat mark appeared on the back of Astrayels head as he thought about how humble she must be. Suddenly though Rainbow Dash was pulled off of Astrayel by Applejack who had her by the hood of her jacket.

"Sorry bought that, sugar cube. Rainbow here has a little trouble with modesty sometimes."

"Oh really AJ, who was the one that was getting a little steamed when I beat her in a race a few day's ago."

"You only won cause ya'll cheated!"

"Hey, the rules didn't say anything against taking short cuts!"

"They shouldn't have'ta!"

They both had their heads pushed together while glaring at each other, while the whole time Astrayel had entered into panic mode.

"_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do!"_

"Ladies please!" They both immediately stopped glaring at each other and turned to the source of the voice, which was the girl in the white dress.

"I swear, to act so uncouth is not lady like at all, especially when we have a gentlemen here. Why, it looks like the poor dears been driven to a panic!"

The girl then took both of his hands in hers and gave him a gentle smile.

"Hello Astrayel, my name is Rarity and it is nice to finally meet you."

If his face was red before, it was really red now. She was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, which was reason enough as to why his panic meter began escalating.

"Hey, has anyone seen Pinkie Pie?" Spike said while taking plates and other various things out of the picnic basket and placing them on the blanket.

Before he could ask who this Pinkie Pie was Astrayel found himself lying on the ground, face in the blanket and a pink haired girl on his back that had her arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace.

"Look everyone, I found Astry!"

"Pinkie Pie why would you do such a thing, you could have hurt the poor thing!"

Feeling the embrace on his body begin to loosen Astrayel started getting up, of course with the help of the girl that just knocked him over.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry Astry. Are you okay?!"

Before saying anything though, he was surprised by how she looked. Her hair was hot pink in color and looked as if it was made of cotton candy; she had shiny blue eyes and wore a light pink top with a skirt that was a darker shade of the same color. She had a frown on her face but her eyes had a whimsical charm in them that some how, made him feel happy.

"Uh, yeah im fine, thanks for helping me up, um, Pinkie Pie?"

The frown on her face quickly turned into a smile as the charm in her eyes seemed to grow.

"Hey you know my name too, that must mean we met before, but wait, I don't remember ever throwing a party for you, oh well we can have a welcome-welcome back party instead then!"

Okay, out of everything Pinkie Pie had said right now Astrayel only understood about half of it, and even that made as much sense as a cotton candy cloud spouting chocolate milk rain.

"Okay then, now that everyone has gotten acquainted, let's get on with the picnic" Twilight said as she took one of the plates.

"Hang on Twilight; Astrayel still hasn't met Flutter Shy yet" Rainbow Dash said as she pulled the girl with long pink hair in front of him. She had her face covering her hair so he couldn't tell if she was all right.

"Uh, hello my name is Astrayel; it's nice to meet you Flutter Shy."

Flutter Shy didn't respond, and again Astrayel began to panic. Bowing his head he did the only thing he thought would help, he apologized.

"Um, I terribly sorry if I had or have done anything to offend you Flutter Shy, if you wish for me to leave I will go ahead and do as you request."

A light blush appeared on Flutter Shy's face as a surprised eep escaped her mouth, she wasn't expecting him to do something like this.

"Why he really is a gentleman, you don't have to worry Astrayel dear, you haven't done any harm, poor Flutter Shy is just a little timed, especially around others she hasn't met before." Rarity said while giving Flutter Shy a small smile.

A wave of relief washed over Astrayel as he lifted his head, and Flutter Shy now had her face uncovered, giving a small smile but with her eyes looking down.

"He-hello Astrayel, i-it's nice to me-meet you."

Her voice was like a whisper but he was still able to hear it, so finally with the introductions out of the way they sat on the blanket and began the picnic.

"So Astrayel, why were you gone for a year anyway, seems like a long time for a trip" Rainbow Dash asked before stuffing a cupcake in her mouth.

"Well uh, actually it was my- he started to say, but was interrupted when he felt something on his head, reaching up he was surprised to find it was a lizard, the lizard then quickly jumped from the top of his head and scurried over to Flutter shy, who picked it up and began stroking it's back with a smile.

"Now were did you come from little one?" She spoke in a soft voice to the lizard

"Th-their you are, Ragnaroke." The soft voice that spoke belonged to a young girl that had blond hair that went to her shoulders and hazel colored eyes, she wore a dark purple hoodie that was opened, revealing a black tank top underneath, she also had on short jean shorts, purple knee high socks and yellow and dark purple sneakers.

Flutter Shy looked at the girl with a smile "is this you're lizard?"

"Uh, y-yes she i-is, im so-sorry if she h-has caused you any tr-trouble" the girl then quickly bowed.

"Oh great, another one" Rainbow Dash muttered, earning a glair from the others.

"It's no trouble at all dear" Rarity said in a reassuring tone

Pinkie instantly appeared in front of the girl, causing her to give out a loud "eep!"

"Hi my name's Pinkie Pie, what's you'res?!"

"Uh, Valethron Ki-Kinderfall."

"Oh wow it's nice to meet you Valethron, I've never seen you in Ponyvill before so that must mean you just moved here right?!"

"Ye-yes."

"Then that means I have to throw you a welcome party, oh wait, why don't you join us in are picnic party, we can make it a welcome party for you and a welcome-welcome back party for Astrayel!"

Valethron stared at her with surprise, and then at the others.

"Y-you want m-me to join you're pi-picnic?"

"Why o' course sugar cube, we got enough food that could fill a swarm ah parasprites."

With that and a bit of encouragement from the others she took a plate and joined in, followed by Ragnaroke climbing to the top of her head.

"So Astrayel, as you were saying." Rainbow Dash said before stuffing a cookie into her mouth.

Mentally Astrayel was hoping she had forgotten the question, but much to his dismay he was wrong.

"Well the reason why it took so long was because we had a lot of different stops to make; I met a lot of interesting people and learned a lot from the countries we visited."

"Oh, speaking of learning, is everyone ready for the new school year at Canterlot Academy?" Twilight said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Of course we are Twilight, it's all you been talkin about for the whole summer." Applejack said in a tired tone, apparently they have had this conversation more than once.

"S-so you're a-all g-going to Canterlot Academy a-as well?"

"Why of course dear, it's only one of the finest schools in all of Ponyvill, and by what you asked I take it you shall be attending as well?" Rarity asked before taking a delicate bite of a cookie.

"Ye-yes, I will be, m-my uncle enrolled me a few d-days ago."

"So Astrayel, I understand you will be attending as well?"

"Well duh Rarity, that's a no brainier, especially since his mom's the head mistress!" Rainbow Dash scoffed with her eyes closed.

"Wa-wait, wh-what do you me-mean his mom's t-the head mi-mistress?" Valethron said while looking at Astrayel with shock.

"Well you see Astrayel here happens to be the son of Celestia, so he's got it big at Canterlot!" That was spike for you, always trying bring out a persons talent's with encouraging words, even if they do sound a little pompous.

"I wish you wouldn't just blurt things like that out Spike" Astrayel said while lowering his eye lids.

"Yes I will be going to Canterlot, but I will not be abusing my mother's position to get through school, if I achieve anything then it will be by my own abilities and nothing else."

He shut his eye's completely now, it had been a long time since he had said something that, well, Celestia would most likely say.

Opening his eyes he was met with smiles from everyone, even Ragnaroke seemed to be grinning. After that they all continued to chat for a while until late in the afternoon.

"Well ah betta get goin ya'll, Big Macintosh will get worried if ahm not back by dark." Applejack said with an embarrassed smile.

"Yeah I better get home too; I don't want to be too tired when I start training tomorrow." Rainbow Dash said while stretching her arms.

"As do I, don't want to miss out on any beauty sleep" Rarity said before looking at Astrayel with a smile "It was nice to see you Astrayel dear."

A light blush spread over his face as he turned his head away slightly "Uh, i-it was nice to meet you as well Rarity."

"Th-thank you a-all for the pi-picnic, bu-but I ha-have to be le-leaving now or m-my uncle wi-will start to wo-worry" Valethron said while getting up with Ragnaroke still on her head, before she began walking though, Flutter Shy stood up as well.

"Uh, Valethron, i-if you don't mi-mind, co-could we wa-walk home to-together, i-it look's li-like that w-we g-go in the same direction, but if y-you don't wa-want to y-you don't ha-have to."

Valethron looked at Flutter Shy for a few moments with a look of surprise, which quickly changed into a small smile.

"O-of course I wo-would like to Flu-Flutter Shy." And with everyone besides Astrayel, Twilight, Spike, and Pinkie Pie left. Twilight and Astrayel began picking up the plates while Pinkie Pie and Spike dug around in the basket for any extra treats they might have missed, until they pulled out for cup cakes.

"Here ya go Astrayel!" Pinkie Pie shouted while handing one to him and then the other to Twilight.

"Well we better get home too, you coming Astrayel?"

He looked at the cup cake for a few more seconds before looking at Twilight with a small smile.

"Nah, you two go on ahead, there's someone else that I want to go see before heading home."

She gave him an understanding smile before saying farewell to Pinkie Pie, then her and Spike began walking back home.

"Hey Pinkie Pie, do you mind if I save this cupcake for someone else?"

She turned to him with a confused look that quickly changed into a big smile.

"Of course its okay silly willy, that's what cupcakes are for, sharing with other people to make them happy!"

After saying farewell to each other and getting his breath back from the bear hug Pinkie Pie gave him Astrayel took of in a different direction then he had come from with Twilight and Spike, after walking for a few blocks he came to his destination, a small white house.

He knocked on the door a few times and waited for a few moments. Finally the door opened and standing behind it was a young boy with long white hair going past his shoulders, ice blue eyes and a smile on his face, he was wearing a light blue sweater and black jeans.

"Hey bro, it's good to see you again." They both exchanged a fist bump and the boy let Astrayel in.

"Luna told me that you would be stopping by soon, I just didn't know when."

"Yeah sorry about that, I went to see Twilight and Spike yesterday and I thought you would want to catch up with Aunt Luna."

They both took a seat on the couch in the small living room, and began talking about the trip. Snowflake then looked down at Astrayels hand where he held the cupcake.

"Uh, so what's with the cupcake?"

"Oh uh, I guess I forgot. I brought this from the picnic I was just at for you."

Snowflake gave him a confused look as he took the treat.

"Twilight and Spike invited me to a picnic party to meet all their new friends they made, to tell the truth I thought that they had forgotten about me, but it turns out that they may have spoken a little too much instead."

They both then shared a laugh; it had been a long time since they had done this, hang out that is.

"So did Luna tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Im going to attend Canterlot as well, I already got my uniform this morning."

A large smile formed on Astrayels face as they fist bumped again, now he knew it was going to be a great school year.

* * *

**Uh, hello everyone. Sorry about the late update, I had to redo this chapter a few times until I got it right and im still not sure if I did. I know I said I would put in some of the OC's but I was only able to squeeze the two in, I promise that in the next chapter I will try to fit all of them in, since it will be about the middle school. But as I said before sorry about the late update, and if the chapter isn't very good in the end im sorry about that. Well this is Kusanagi the Blood Angel signing out :0 **


End file.
